It has previously been proposed to provide pulse transducers in which a rotor has permanent magnets located at the circumference thereof, in magnetically coupled relationship to a stator having at least one coil. Upon passage of the magnets, voltages are induced in the stator which are then transformed into pulses representative of passage of the magnets. Many such transducers are known and have been described, but all the inductive transducers provide outputs in which the amplitude level of the pulse derived therefrom changes with speed of passage of the magnets, that is, changes with the rotary speed of the element carrying the magnets. It has also been proposed to eliminate changes in amplitude output by using different types of transducers. Hall generators have been proposed, subjected to magnetic fields, as well as opto-electrical couplers. Hall generators have the disadvantage that the electrical signal is highly dependent on the magnetic field in which the Hall generator is placed; additionally, Hall generators are comparatively expensive elements. Opto-electrical couplers require careful encapsulation to prevent malfunction due to accumulated dirt.